One More Thing to Let Go of
by potatoninja347
Summary: Dean/OC story. Beginning set in early-mid season 2.


A/N: So this is my first fic I have planned as multi-chaptered (although I may write a little follow up to the Bucky one at some point). I'm going to warn you now, I don't have a lot of time to write so the updates may be slow. But yeah, hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

"At least you have a family." She whispered.

"You have a family Jade. You have me, Sam, Bobby. You have a family, you just couldn't see it. "

"Dean, that's your family. I just tagged along for the ride."

"So what then? They meant nothing to you? I meant nothing to you?"

_2 Years earlier _

"Dean Winchester I swear to God if you don't get your ass back here I will shoot you in the balls," Jade yelled into the phone, furious with the man on the other line.

"Jade, relax. I'm fine. It was a quick hunt, just a couple vamps. Easy peasy. No need to worry," Dean replied, trying to sound as light hearted as possible. He knew from experience she wasn't much for idle threats.

"Just get back here, now,"

"Fi-Hello? Jeez." Dean huffed, tossing the phone on the seat. _She coulda been a little nicer_ he thought with a laugh. This was the response he had expected. She always yelled had him when he went on his own hunts, not matter how small they were.

Dean finally got back to Bobby's, after a couple hours of driving. He wondered into the house attempting to be silent; but unfortunately failing due to the creak of the old homes steps.

"Honey, I'm home!" Dean said with a smirk as he walked through the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Jaden started as he stepped further into the house, Sam and Bobby staying a safe distance away.

"Look, it was a simple hunt. There was no reason to get anyone else involved. I'm fine! In one piece, everything's good!"

"The point is that you could get yourself killed pulling crap like this! You're 27 years old Dean, stop acting like a child." She huffed, turning around and jogging up the stairs.

"Jaiden! Jaid-"

"Let her be Dean, kids been worried sick all night," Bobby said, reading through God knows what book he was reading at this hour.

"I don't get it. I'm perfectly fine, and there's one less vamp nest in the world. Why's she so pissed?"

"Dude, what did you expect?" Sam said, almost laughing.

"I mean, it wasn't that bad. I-there's no reason for her to be this upset."

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to bed," Sam rolled his eyes at his brother walking up the stairs.

"I think I will too. Night Bobby," Dean sighed, following Sam up the stairs. He headed into his room that he shared with Jaden, to see her already in the bed, breathing softly. He smiled, sometimes it seemed like the only time she wasn't nagging at him was when she was asleep. He got dressed and tried to get into bed without waking her, but failing despite his attempts.

"What makes you think I'm letting you sleep here?" She whispered, almost jokingly.

"Well if you want I can go sleep with Baby. At least she loves me,"

"I swear sometimes I wonder if you love that car more than me," She said, slowly turning over to look at him.

"Well, she doesn't yell at me quite as much as you do,"

"You should be grateful she can't, because she would take me side,"

"Is that so?"

"Mhm,"

"And whys that?" He asked.

"Because most of the time I'm right, and you're just being a dumbass," She smirked, staring up at him. He looked at her in shock, but still a slight smile on his face.

"I am NOT a dumbass!" He said, a little more loudly.

"Yes you are! You're always running off doing stupid jobs that could get you killed…" She said, the smile falling from her face.

"Hey, I'm not dead yet, so that's sayin' something, right?"

"You don't get it do you?" She said, sitting up slightly.

"Don't get what?"

"How easy it would be for any of us to get killed doing this job! That when you run off on your own, it's even more likely for that to happen…that I don't want to lose you,"

"That won't happen,"

"How could you know that?" She asked quietly.

"Because, I'm awesome," He said, with a cocky grin.

"Shut up," She responded, slapping his chest. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, and they slowly dozed off.

Dean woke up in an empty bed, he looked over at the clock. 9:46 it read. _Normally she would have thrown a pillow at me by now, _he thought, slowly getting up. He went straight for the bathroom to take a shower, but stopped half way through the hall and looked downstairs. _Damn, _he thought, _who's cooking? _He decided to skip the shower, and followed the glorious scent. He stepped into the kitchen, finding Sam and Jade, happily chatting as Sam sat at the table and Jade was making some kind of dessert.

"Morning sleeping beauty," She said, nearly laughing at his bedhead.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" Dean asked both of them, knowing nothing brought his brother more joy than trying to wake him at whatever ungodly hour it was he went running.

"I wanted to, but she wouldn't let me. Apparently you 'looked too cute to wake up,'" Sam said in a mockingly high pitched voice.

"Shove a sock in it Samuel," She snapped, throwing a piece of pastry dough at him.

"Hey!" Sam shouted. Dean just laughed at the scene, as they started bickering back and forth.

"Alright, alright. What are you makin' there?" Dean asked.

"Pie,"

"God, I love you," He said, walking over to her.

"Who says you get any? Make your own damn pie if you want to eat it all," She stated, finishing up and slipping it into the oven.

"Oh c'mon, you have to at least give me a little," He said, moving closer to her and putting his hands on her hips.

"If I give you a little bit you just won't be satisfied and you'll eat the whole damn thing," She smirked, staring up at him, moving onto her tip toes and placing her arms over his shoulders.

"Seriously? I'm trying to eat, get a room," Sam scoffed, turning back to his food.

"Sorry Sammy," Jaiden said looking over Dean's shoulder. She quickly gave him a peck on the lips then continued in the kitchen. She started wiping down the counters and washing dishes.

"Hey, there's this article about these three killings in Utah," Sam said, scanning over his computer.

"Our kind of thing?"

"Yeah, the bodies were all missing their heads and internal organs. And get this, these flowers called amaryllis were found at all three scenes," Sam turned the computer around to show them the photos he had found.

"So what, vengeful spirit?" Jaiden asked.

"Or maybe just a neighborhood psycho," Dean added with a chuckle.

"Doubt it, besides, it's worth a look," Sam said standing up and walking upstairs, "I'm gonna grab a shower, we should get going soon though," Sam called back.

"Where's Bobby at?" Dean asked, now turning to look at Jaiden who was finishing cleaning up the mess of flour and apple cores and peelings.

"He went out this morning, didn't say where," She said.

"Huh," He said with a slight smile.

"What?" She asked, turning around.

"Well, Sammy's showering, and we both know how long it takes to wash his mane. Bobby's gone," Dean said, stepping closer to her.

"Hmm, no. I think I'm going to go pack, and you should go at least put some actual pants on or something," She said, kissing him on the cheek and walking past.

"Oh c'mon!"

"What exactly are you doing?" Dean asked, walking into the bathroom where Jaiden was currently getting ready.

"Do you honestly still not know what make up looks like?" She asked.

"What the hell?" He said, as he picked up the foundation, dumping half of it into his hand.

"Oops," He said with a lopsided grin.

"Dean, just wait downstairs ok? I'll be done soon. Besides, don't you still need to pack," She sighed, grabbing the brush he was currently inspecting out of his hand.

"I don't want to leave until Bobby's back, besides it's only like 11. What the fuck is this thing for?" He asked, holding up an eyelash curler.

"It's an eyelash curler,"

"I'm pretty sure I've never seen you use this thing, or half this other shit," He said, glaring at the strange contraption in his hand and carefully setting it down.

"That's because I use most of it for when we're working a case and while I'm getting ready trying to look like a convincing whatever-the-hell-I-am-supposed-to-be you're busy eating burgers and watching your stupid soap operas," She said, finishing her mascara and putting everything away.

"Wait what's that? It looks like dirt," He said pointing at the bronzer in the bottom of her bag.

"Dean, go do something useful-no! Don't do that!" She yelled as he opened the powder and smeared his hand in it. He then proceeded to spread it on her nose with a big childish grin on his face.

"Dean! That's it, out! Now!" She said, pushing him out of the old bathroom and locking the door.

"What'd you do to her now?" Bobby asked, walking through the kitchen, bringing an arm full of books through the door with him; Dean now sitting across the table from Sam, shoveling the freshly baked apple pie into his mouth.

"I didn't do anything! She just had this weird dirt stuff and I was trying to figure out what it was," He responded.

"You were messing with her girly stuff again, weren't you?" Bobby said, dropping the books on his already cluttered desk

"Since when is make up just 'girly stuff', do you know how many men wear make-up? Also, if you all would stop assuming I'm dying of sleep deprivation when I don't wear it maybe I wouldn't bother," Jaiden huffed, walking down the stairs, duffle in hand; dropping it on the floor as she went to sit on the couch to tie her combat boots.

"Okay, you have to admit you looked like you hadn't slept in about a month," Sam comments, putting his computer away and preparing to leave as well.

"Yeah, you honestly looked like you were about to collapse babe," Dean added running up the stairs to grab his duffle.

"I looked completely normal! Everyone has bags under their eyes sometimes! Besides, should any of you really be talking about sleeping habits?" She snapped, turning to Bobby.

"I ain't touchin' this kid, you're on your own," Bobby said, tossing a couple books in Sam's bag, knowing he's the only one who will bother to read them.

"Alright, let's get outta here," Dean says, practically skipping out the door, "Later Bobby!"

"Bye Bobby," Sam and Jaiden both say.

"Yeah yeah, don't come back in a body bag!" Bobby shouts after them.


End file.
